I love you but do you love me
by silver woman
Summary: One shot... Harry liked a certain blond slytherin. will he confess? and more importantly will the slytherin like him back? it's obviously a HPDM fic


**Title:** I love you do you love me?

**Rating: **Pg-13

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If they were mine, ill make them do more than this.

**Author's Notes: **My very first fic. So please have mercy on my reviews. One shot I don't think I can handle chapters so soon. On with the story.

Harry is doing his usual thing while eating at the great hall. Watching his archrival/crush at the Slytherin table chatting with another random guy. Harry really didn't care who that guy was but he watched with envy as the guy talked to Draco. He wished he was the one sitting with Draco. Eating with Draco at the same table, sitting with Draco at the same table, talking with Draco with ease, sleeping with Draco at the same room and many more all concerning Draco. He quickly looked away when Draco turned his silver gorgeous _getting off track here_ eyes on him. He blushed when he was caught staring.

Hermione who saw his blush asked "are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah… I'm fine" he answered.

Hermione said irritatingly "It would be a lot finer if you just kidnapped him then tell him how you feel"

Hermione know Harry's feelings for Draco since the beginning of the year. She was shocked at first but she supports Harry. Technically, Draco avoided any contact from Harry and Hermione after the war. This puzzled and annoyed Harry. After a few weeks, he was enraged to know that Draco had talked with Hermione. He apologized for calling her a 'mudblood' and for the other insults he inflicted on her in their previous years. Harry spends the next few days waiting for Draco to apologize to him too. After a week had passed, he was angry to realize that Draco wasn't going to apologize at all and the boy was avoiding him. He noticed this because the slytherin would avoid any body contact. The blond refused to talk to him and he also refused to look at him. When the slytherin saw Harry approaching, he would turn around and walk away. Potions was really quiet and he wasn't paired with Draco at all. He realized Draco must have asked Snape not to pair them up.

It also disturbed him when he realized that part of him missed the days when Draco would bump into him in the halls, would insult him or even look at him evilly. After a few days, Harry found himself thinking of the blond and even dreaming of him. He would try to get the boy to look at him but all of his efforts were in vain.

One night he was walking to the kitchens when he saw Draco walking. He decided to follow him until he saw Draco mumble something into the painting and a door appeared. He followed Draco thinking the blond is meeting someone. His heart clenches at the thought. As he walked into the door, he stopped and his jaw dropped. The sight that greet him was breath taking.

He was in a room but it looked like he was in the mountain tops. He could see lights in front of him moving like it was a city at night. As he looked above, stars were twinkling at him. He walked with amazement at his surroundings. He sat down at the grass touching it and feeling it as it was real. He looked up and saw Draco lying down on the grass his eyes closed and relaxed and so does his body. He thought that Draco was asleep so he got up and turned around and walked to the door. But as soon as he reached the door, he heard a sound that makes him stop. He stops and turned around and was amazed at what he saw.

Draco was laughing. Fireflies was flying around him, his face illuminated by tiny glowing bulbs those tiny bulbs of glow danced in the air surrounding Draco, the soft light giving him an ethereal look. Harry realized with a fascinated gasp that Draco who rarely laughed freely had an attractive laugh. He spend the rest of the night watching Draco. The morning he got back to the tower that's when he realized he had fallen for the slytherin.

"Believe me I already considered doing that. But I think I value my life more to do that. Besides what will I tell him? '_Hey Malfoy... I know we have been enemies since first year but I realized I love you. Now would you like to go with me and go shag at the astronomy tower around midnight today_?'" Harry lamely.

Harry and Hermione were shocked to know that the Narcissa and Draco were spies for the light. Narcissa was the one who told the Order about the attack on the Burrow. They were able to stop the attack but it was too late for their friend, Ron. Ron pushed Ginny away from a killing curse that came from Lucius Malfoy. Ron was named a hero after the war. Draco was the one who stunned his own father and delivering him to Dumbledore. Lucius now is in Azkaban and is in schedule for a Dementor's Kiss

"Very disturbing." Hermione said with a chuckle.

"This is no laughing matter!. I need to tell him soon or you'll see me at St. Mungo's in the Mental Section" Harry cried.

"Alright… Alright…" Hermione laugh "We have a prefects meeting in an hour. I'll make sure he stays for a bit."

"Thank you… thank you… I'll go get ready" Harry kiss Hermione at the cheek then runs to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Harry was at the door waiting for the prefects meeting to end. He was pacing nervously at the hall when the door opened. All the prefects went out except Hermione and Draco. 'I can do this.' He waited for a few minutes then he knocked and opened the door. He saw Draco and Hermione talking by the table. 

"Hi Harry" Hermione said. "And that's it. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Draco nod "Bye Harry" Hermione hug Harry and said 'good luck' then went out the door.

"Potter" Draco said without looking at Harry.

"Draco" Harry answered back.

"What did you say?" Draco said finally looking at Harry. Harry stepped back the moment those silver eyes land on him.

"Umm…. Draco?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah that's it. Why did you call me that? What happened to 'Malfoy'?"

"Umm…. It just came out?" Harry answered weakly knowing Draco wont believe him.

"Uh huh…"

"Just spit it out potter" Draco yelled in irritation.

Gathering his known Gryffindor courage, Harry mumbled something. '_Okay… that's it I'm officially a coward_'

"What?"

"Iwuvu"

Sigh "You have to be louder so that I can hear whatever you want to say, Harry"

"You called me Harry"

"It's your name. Isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake"

Harry wasn't able to say anything because Draco's lips came crushing his own in a firm kiss. Harry could feel that his eyes were bulging, then he closes his eyes and kisses back. He could feel Draco's arms wrapping around him and he place his hands on Draco's shoulders while enjoying his kiss.

"What was that?" Harry asked when the kiss ended.

"A kiss" Draco replied while smirking.

"Smart ass"

"Thank you"

"No really. what was that for?"

"I love you" he answered absently chewing his lips, a sight Harry found utterly adorable. He was so captivated with that view and the proximity of Draco beside him that he completely missed his answer.

"You… what?"

"I know I'm a good kisser but I know I'm not good to permanently damage your hearing Harry."

"You love me?" He breathed.

"Yeah… I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few weeks. I just came into terms with me feelings and I'm shocked so I avoided you. I thought it was just an infatuation or admiration or even just a crush. But I find myself longing for your company, your touch, your kisses and many more. I'm sorry I know you don't love me back but I am glad you know." He turned around and walk to the door.

That woke Harry from his own shock "Wait" he walked to Draco and wrapped his hands around the other boy's waist. "I love you too" Harry said softly.

Draco turns around and looked at Harry. He saw the truth in Harry's eyes. He also saw admiration and love.

"Tell me again" Harry pleaded while he tightened his hold on the blond.

"I love you" Draco said softly.

"I love you too" Harry answered back. '_Now I'm really happy'_

THE END

* * *

I know the ending sucked. But I have to end it somehow. If I type any longer my brain will die out. When I have my brain recharged ill make another fic. I already have titles all I need is to type it. Have mercy on my reviews. 


End file.
